plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Level 5-1
|FR = |before = Level 4-10 |after = Level 5-2 }} Difficulty *The player can only plant in the first five columns on the first time, because the Flower Pot has not been obtained yet when they play for the first time. When replaying this level, the player can plant the aforementioned plant themselves because they have already obtained it. *Bungee Zombies can come down and take the player's plants. On the final wave, they also spawn more zombies. *There are no Lawn Mowers on the roof unless the player decides to buy the Roof Cleaner. *If the player decides not to buy Roof Cleaners and all the Flower Pots are gone (assuming that they played it for the first time), it is impossible for them to complete the level since the zombies will go down to the chimney and eat their brain, which will result to the loss of the level. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Potato Mine **Cabbage-pult **Squash **Cherry Bomb **Pumpkin **Wall-nut *Plant two columns of Sunflowers while planting Potato Mines to kill the first few zombies. Once you have enough sun, start planting Cabbage-pults and Wall-nuts to attack the zombies and shield your plants. *Plant Squashes and Cherry Bombs when zombies get too close to your house. *Replace plants that Bungee Zombies takes, or use instant-kills to kill any Bungee Zombies that drop down. This is not advisable, since it is likely that all the Bungee Zombies will be spread out. Strategy 2 This strategy is similar to the first one but allows you to have more Cabbage-pults. You will need the same plants as the first one. At the beginning of the level, plant a Sunflower. You will get enough time to get 100 sun before any zombies show up. When the first zombie shows up, plant a Cabbage-pult. When you have enough sun, plant the next Cabbage-pult where the next zombie appears. Then collect 100 sun and start the first strategy from planting the Cabbage-pult. Related achievements Gallery 5-1D 1.png|The first part of the dialogue at the start of the level 5-1D 2.png|Second part 5-1D 3.png|Third part 5-1D 4.png|Fourth part 5-1 1.png|By MyNameIsMyName 5-1 2.png 5-1 3.png|When Bungee Zombie appears, I...do nothing 5-1 4.png 5-1 5.png|Final wave 5-1 C.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Camwood777AdventureMode5-1.png|By Trivia *This is the only Roof level in Adventure Mode where the player cannot plant Flower Pots for the first time. *This is the only Roof level where the player cannot spawn Roof Cleaners for the first time. *After completed this level for the first time, the player accesses to Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies to buy a Roof Cleaner. *This is the first level where Bungee Zombies appear in Adventure Mode. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Adventure - Level 5-1 Gameplay Playthrough Plants vs. Zombies Adventure Got a Flower Pot level 5-1 Roof (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.41|By Plants Vs. Zombies HD - Level 5-1 How would you rate Level 5-1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with one flag